Snow Angel
by A-soul-scream
Summary: All my life I knew that something was missing and now I know what I want. The future holds many things untold... FubukixOC and others in the later chapters. From a fluffy romance, to a very outrageous plot. Special Chapter for Valentine's Day is up! Tell me if you want another
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Umm... this is the first fanfic I published for Inazuma Eleven so please be nice. Also, I'm not so good in writing so I'm pretty open to tips and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Fubuki. Also, I don't own the song "Snow Angel" by Kotoko. The only thing I own is Umeki.**

**Enjoy and please review~**

* * *

_Small white flakes dancing in the wintery night sky  
land on my shoulder to tell me about the passage of time  
The white breath I'm blowing on my numbing fingers  
quietly shortens the distance to infinity_

My first weekend back in Hokkaido. I was starting to get really homesick since. I missed the cold weather, the different activities you can do and a really close friend of mine…

_The snow covers everything; the sidewalks, the trees,  
even the glow of the windows, bringing about a deep silence  
Even our footprints disappear, but through our linked hands  
I can feel your warmth and heartbeat_

It's been six months since my transfer. Those six months also mean how long I haven't talked to him. Maybe that's why I wanted to come back so badly or maybe it's something else… Today I thought of spending time at home. I wasn't really sure what to do instead of staying deep in thought and reading some books.

"Umeki! You have a visitor!" My mom called for my attention.

"A-alright!" I replied, getting my coat from the coat rack and leaving the room as fast as I can. I took my first step down to be greeted by a really familiar voice, "You haven't changed a bit, Umeki." My heart skipped a beat, "Fubuki…"

* * *

_Two shadows are standing side by side carrying frozen hearts  
Our chance meeting in this snow-white world was a miracle  
meaning that I'm not alone anymore.  
Instead of searching for words,  
I'm looking for snow angels  
In the spinning, starless sky_

We took a walk around the small town. We didn't talk at all. I looked up at the snowy sky and zoned out once again. I realized why I've been wanting to come home.

_I put my hands on your cheeks  
warming them in the biting winter wind  
pressing our cracked lips together  
we scooped up the snowflakes getting buried in the snow_

"Is something wrong?" Fubuki's voice brought me back to reality. He looked really concerned, "Maybe I should bring you home."

I shook my head reluctantly as I gave a small smile, trying to convince him I was okay.

* * *

_I was so lonely when I thought that your warmth would fade away someday,  
that even being by your side felt painful at times.  
But now our footprints in the snow are getting closer to each other,  
heading towards the spring that'll melt the white snow and our hearts_

He looked at me straight in the eye. Great… he knew I was lying. I looked down the snowy field not knowing what else to do. The more I'd speak up, the worse the situation would get for me.

_Together we watched how the letters spelling 'eternity'  
that we had written on a frosted glass pane  
shed tears before our eyes  
So that you wouldn't break and shatter  
like a frozen crystal  
I held you tight in my arms with all my might_

All my life I knew that something was missing and now I know what I want. I wanted someone by my side. Someone who showed so much concern to the extent he'd do too much for someone like me, a girl who seemed very so strong but was so delicate and afraid of falling. I felt two arms embrace me tight. I felt so safe, so warm… He was my miracle, my light in the times of pure darkness…

I felt my cheeks burn a bit, "Thank you…"

_Two shadows are standing side by side carrying frozen hearts  
Our chance meeting in this snow-white world was a miracle  
meaning that I'm not alone anymore._

All of a sudden, he leaned forward and kissed me. Either there's some malfunction in my brain or this was some dream I'd eventually wake up from. Our lips parted after a few seconds and I still couldn't believe anything that happened.

He laughed a bit, "I guess I really should bring you home, Ume."

"Yeah, I guess. It's getting colder anyway." I replied as he held my hand and lead the way back.

_Instead of searching for words  
I'm praying to snow angels  
In the spinning, starless sky_


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I'd like to thank those who reviewed this story. I'll try making the chapters longer but I'm still thinking how... In my opinion this chapter's not as good as the previous one and it's also shorter... so I might replace this eventually. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. I only own Umeki, Amaya, Emi and the plot.**

**Enjoy and please review~**

* * *

_'I couldn't believe it…'_

"Ume, wake up."

'_Everything happened so…'_

"Ume, rise and shine~"

I opened my eyes and found myself in one of the rest houses of the school, "…What the?" I scanned my surroundings and found Amaya standing near the bed. I sat up.

Amaya Kotone, one of the greatest friends I can ask for. She's known as one of the greatest students of our school and known to have a very calm personality. In the soccer team, she's our goalkeeper and strategist. We have strategy meetings almost everyday in the library.

She smiled, "Good, and I thought you wouldn't wake up, captain."

'_So everything that I…it wasn't…'_

She sighed, "You know how challenging it was for us to look for you?"

"Not that much since we have you in the team." I smiled, "Plus you know I doze off here once in a while after training."

"True enough." she replied, "You know, you seem really distracted during these past few days. Is something wrong?"

"Well…you see I've…"

Suddenly Emi barged in the room. She seemed so excited.

She said happily, "We've got guests tomorrow!"

Amaya and I got confused, "Guests?"

"They're not _just_ guests, they're Inazuma Japan!"

"Wait, why here?" I asked.

"Most probably looking for new members?" Amaya guessed.

"But didn't the FFI just finish a week ago?" Emi replied, "The only thing coach said was we'll be the welcoming committee."

To be honest, I hardly knew anything about the FFI. During these past few weeks I've really been busy with practice and studying…

"Here's a list of the team's members and some info about each member." Emi said as she distributed two copies to me and Amaya.

Amaya was a bit surprised, "Seriously, a list? Doesn't that seem a little…?"

"I know… even the others and I had the same reaction…"

I stood up from the bed, "Well, we better prepare tomorrow." I said, getting my bag.

"You're pretty much right." Amaya smiled.

* * *

I arrived at my place and dropped my bag in the living room. I laid down the coach and sighed, _"Great…what now?" _I asked myself.

Then that's when the idea came. I got the list of the Inazuma Japan's members and started reading each carefully.

"Let's see… Endou Mamoru…Gouenji Shuuya… wait, he's…"

* * *

'_Dear Fubuki,_

_It's been a few months since I've transferred to Sessou Junior High. So far, the school's okay. I've made some friends and joined the soccer club. Hopefully I'll visit you during the weekends if I can. I miss you guys back at Hokkaido. By the way, how are you guys?_

_-Umeki'_

"Who's that from, Fubuki?" Hiroto asked.

"It's just from a good friend of mine." I replied, "This letter was written three months ago though I just received it last night."

Hiroto took the letter right out off my hands and scanned the letter. Eventually the others joined in…

"Who's Umeki?" They said in unison.

Before I could answer their question, the Inazuma Caravan stopped.

Coach Kudou announced, "We've arrived at our destination, Sessou Junior High."

* * *

"We better hurry." Amaya and I ran as fast we could.

We arrived nearby the school's soccer field and saw a soccer team playing.

Amaya said, "That must be them, Inazuma Japan."

All their plays were just amazing. In my opinion, our team still has a _long_ way to go to be as skilled as them.

We heard one of them shout, "Tiger Drive!"

Unfortunately the move went out of course due to the strong wind. Next thing I knew a ball was about to hit me.

"Look out!" Another member shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Here's the continuation of the story. I don't know why I keep updating but it's most probably because I'm really motivated! Um... if you're wondering where the managers of Inazuma Japan are, I'll be featuring them later on. Also I might add some more of my OCs too. Also, you might notice some hints of romance (other than Fubuki and Umeki) or whatever it is in your opinion. Tell me what you think about the chapter and about adding the other additional Ocs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. All I own is Umeki, Amaya, Emi and the plot.**

**Enjoy and please review~ **

* * *

'_Okay, stay calm…'_

Without thinking, I was able to stop the ball by kicking it.

Amaya whistled, "Whoa…nice one."

'_Thank you reflexes.'_

The team stared at me at the kind of way as if I murdered someone. In other words, they were kind of giving me the creeps with those stares they were giving me. Eventually they approached Amaya and me.

"You okay, miss?" They said in unison.

I replied, "Umm… k-kind of… I…"

I stopped once I noticed someone quite familiar embrace me tight. That person had the same silver hair just like Fubuki… Wait, so it means that the list wasn't kidding at all and it wasn't some typo. But the question is why he hasn't replied to the letters I sent him… Since we're talking about Fubuki here, there has to be some reasonable explanation.

The expressions of Inazuma Japan's members were really priceless. I'd be laughing at them if I wasn't stuck in my very situation, blushing and all.

Amaya grinned, "Well…umm…see you, Ume! I need to check some books in the library." Then she left.

'_Wait! She cannot leave me here alone.'_

Now I'm really nervous… Though taking those not-so-good feelings, I felt really safe and warm…

The only thing I could say was, "Fubuki…"

"I missed you, Ume." He whispered.

* * *

"Wait… this is the girl who gave you the letter?" Endou asked, pointing at Ume.

It's pretty unbelievable that I was able to see her again especially at this kind of standards.

"It's really an honor meeting Inazuma Japan. I'm Umeki Kazuya." She bowed, "What brings you to Sessou Junior High?"

'_Still as polite as ever…'_

"Nothing much, just a small vacation, that's all." I replied, "How's everything been, Ume?"

She sighed, "The usual I guess. You know, the usual grades, I still play soccer but the place is different and I'm surrounded by different people around here…"

Maybe I should've not asked about that. I can't stand seeing her upset. I remember times when we were younger I'd see her like this and I wasn't so sure what to do…

And as if nothing happened, her mood brightened up, "If you guys are staying here, then where are you guys staying?" She asked.

We all looked at Coach Kudou, "About that, we couldn't find a place good enough." He said.

Kazemaru asked, "So where are we gonna sleep during the whole vacation?"

He did have a point… It's not like we could just go back after a long trip. So what's the plan now?

* * *

Hearing about their little problem I suggested, "It's alright for you all to stay at my place."

"Isn't that… gonna be hard for you, Umeki?" Endou asked.

I smiled, "It's nothing. I live by myself since my parents are at Hokkaido. Plus…"

"I found Emi, Ume." Amaya said as she arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot about today." Emi sighed, "Well, better late than never, right?"

"Yup." I nodded.

I noticed Amaya staring at one of the members of the team. If I remember well, his name is Kidou Yuuto, one of the team's midfielders.

"Going back to the topic, I don't mind at all if you guys need to stay at my place."

* * *

For some reason, coach allowed us to stay at Ume's place for now until he finds a good hotel or such.

"Well, this place isn't really that big but hopefully this can satisfy all of you for the time being…" Ume said as she settled all her things in the living room.

Midorikawa looked around the place, "How can this not be enough? This place is huge!"

'_I wonder how Ume's parents were able to afford this place...'_

She laughed, "You guys can pick any room, except mine that is."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" We told her.

Eventually Ume left and headed to her room.

"How long have you two known each other?" Tsunami asked.

"It's been eight years since my I met her." I replied, "That time she was a new member of the team and hardly talked to anyone. I eventually offered her to play with Atsuya and me. At first, it didn't really go well since she hesitated a lot and avoided having any close contact with anyone. But as time passed by, she was able to open up little by little and it seems that personality of hers hasn't changed."

"You must've enjoyed being together in Hokkaido." Hiroto smiled.

"Umm… guys, we have a small problem…" Ume said, arriving at the living room, "We're a room short. In other words, either that person sleeps here or…"

"Or what?" All of us waited for her continuation.

She blushed, "…or share rooms with me…"

"WHAT!"

All of us stayed silent. Until Tsunami suggested, "Maybe Fubuki here can share rooms with you."

'_M-me!'_

"Plus he's a close friend of yours, right? You can surely trust him!" Someoka grinned.

"Umm…alright." Ume nodded.

* * *

"Are you really sure about me staying in your room, Ume?" Fubuki asked as the two of us entered my bedroom.

"I trust you, don't I?" I replied, fixing some of my books on the floor and putting it on the shelf.

"I guess you're right." Fubuki smiled as he sat on the bed, "So…what happened to those times you use to call me Shirou?"

"Well…I thought it'd be best to call you Fubuki and…"

To be honest, I'm not really sure why… maybe it's just out of my system or something.

"Tell me, why do you ask?" I asked.

Eventually Fubuki said something that really surprised me, "I actually prefer you calling me that…"

I blushed, "A-alright…Shirou…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter's kinda short but I hope you like it! And once again, I thank those who reviewed this story. I don't have much to say about this chapter so I want to know what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Umeki, Amaya, Emi and the plot.**

**Hope you all enjoy~!  
**

* * *

I woke up kind of late. I checked the clock and it was around 9:30 a.m. and that's not really usual for me. I also noticed Shirou wasn't around the room.

'_They must have left."_

I sighed. They said they'd check the town out. Hopefully they won't get caught by _extreme_ soccer fans. I went down the living room to find Shirou checking some of the books in the small shelf.

I said, "Wait, aren't you suppose to be…"

"I told them that I wanted to stay here and spend some time with you." He smiled.

"_You're supposed to be enjoying yourself, Shirou…"_

One of the things you should always take note about life: Always expect the unexpected. And I didn't expect any of this at all.

I sighed, "You didn't have to."

He replied awkwardly, "Also… I kind of told them I wanted to see the town with you."

I blushed. It's not like it isn't usual for the two of us to take walks together but remembering that dream I had…

'_The snow covers everything; the sidewalks, the trees,  
even the glow of the windows, bringing about a deep silence  
Even our footprints disappear, but through our linked hands  
I can feel your warmth and heartbeat.'_

"Oh... alright." I said.

* * *

Ume and I went to the town's park to take a break from all the different places we went to. We sat down on the grassy field.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"You mean the FFI?" I replied.

"No, I mean Hokkaido ever since you know…"

"Well, a lot of us in Hokkaido tried to accept it. In such time we all did but we knew something was missing."

"Oh, I see…"

We stayed silent for a while until we heard someone shouting, "Umeki's here!"

* * *

A crowd of kids approached Shirou and me. The ones I'm really familiar with are the twins, Yukio and Kukiko. I met the two on my way to practice months ago. They got curious and followed me.

They all smiled, "Umeki!"

"Don't you have practice?" Yukio asked.

"Not today, Yukio." I smiled, patting his head.

Eventually I noticed the other kids looking at Shirou. They must be wondering why I'm with him or they know he was part of Japan's representative team.

Kukiko asked him, "Are you Umeki's boyfriend?"

'_What!'_

I know Shirou and I have been good friend for a while but we're just close friends nothing more…right?

Shirou blushed, "It-it's nothing like that." He replied.

"Shirou, this is Yukio and Kukiko." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Y-you mean the Fubuki Shirou?" Yukio said, looking at him very carefully, "Why didn't you tell us that you knew someone from the FFI, Umeki?"

I sweatdropped, "Well… you never asked."

"So what's someone from Inazuma Japan doing here?" One of the other kids asked.

Shirou replied, "Taking a break and… to be with a good friend." He smiled at me.

I blushed, "The only reason you're here is because you're on vacation. It's just a coincidence that the two of us were able to see each other again."

"Do you have practice tomorrow?" Kukiko said.

"Uh… yeah, why?" I replied.

"Can we watch, please?" Yukio asked.

I nodded, "Sure!"

"Hurray!" Yukio and Kukiko cheered.

After a few hours, we decided to go back at my place since it was getting late.

"Enjoyed today, Shirou?" I asked.

He replied, "Yeah, you could say I had one of the greatest times of my life I guess." He smiled.

For some reason, we stopped walking and looked at each other. I couldn't help but stare at his gray, murky eyes. I felt as if time has stopped its motion. Our faces were inches away from each other.

'_These fading passing days let me hear a gentle song. Do you still remember, to this day the way we felt around the time we met?'_

I was brought back to reality by feeling something caress my cheek.

I held his hand, "Shirou…"

All he did was smile at me then he leaned forward and kissed me. Hopefully this is real…

'_If my wishes could be granted, just stay by my side…'_


	5. Special Chapter: Ume

**I've always wanted to make something like this so yeah... Plus this is pretty much a way to relax from my exams XD Here you'll find out why this chapter's name is _Ume. _Well_, _****around the ending anyway. **  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. I only own Umeki, Amaya and Emi...  
**

**

* * *

**

_

* * *

Stuff like "boyfriend," and "girlfriend"_

_I like it better when we don't call ourselves things like that_

_It's always more fascinating_

_To leave such enigmas unresolved_

"Do you think its okay with them?" Natsumi asked.

Haruna smiled, "Of course it is! And besides…"

"They need their _alone time._" Fuyuka added.

* * *

"Thank god…" Umeki sighed, lying on the ground.

Coach Michi shouted, "Tomorrow's training is cancelled, got it? I don't want seeing any of your faces here the next day."

"Hai!" The team nodded.

Amaya sat next to Umeki, "Your plays moments ago seem a little more… skilled than usual. Not only that but, you seem very enthusiastic too. What did you do the other day?"

Umeki laughed, "Is there anything wrong with slight improvement?"

"I asked you first."

"Like I said hours ago, I just feel like it."

The event the other day is a secret sealed by the two. None of them plan on spilling any slight detail. Well, unless they're caught red handed that is.

_I love Sunday mornings_

_Don't worry about things like the time_

_I'll get to spend more time than usual with you, so there_

"I told you their practice would be over!" Kukiko sighed, "You had to sleep in!" She said as she and her twin brother ran to the field.

"Sorry… but who gave me that bottle of soda they couldn't finish last night?" Yukio replied.

"Oops, forgot about that…"

Umeki sat up, "Hey you two." She smiled.

"You guys missed it especially since Ume here was really fired up~" Amaya teased.

"And you said they might've started late…" Kukiko glared at Yukio.

Yukio gulped, "I better get going before sis kills me…" He started running, "See ya!"

"Come back here!" Kukiko chased her brother.

Amaya and Umeki just stared at the twins and sweatdropped. Kids nowadays…

_Sunday morning, sunshine dreaming_

_All night dancing_

_Christmas morning, candles burning_

_All night dancing_

"You sure nothing happened?" Amaya asked.

Umeki sighed, "If I say yes ten times, will you stop asking?"

"No promises, Ume."

"How'd we end up as friends again?"

"Beats me…"

As Umeki tried thinking of a way to change the subject, she felt two arms wrapped around her. It reminded her of this one time in Hokkaido when…

Umeki looked back, "Shirou? I-I thought that you guys had-"

He simply smiled at her, "It's cancelled."

Gosh he should stop smiling at her like that… He's just oh so cute and clueless that it makes her heat up often.

Amaya stood up, "Well since I don't want to disrupt you two, I'll be heading home now." She smirked as she walked away.

* * *

_Things like happiness, and misery_

_They're generally mistaken concepts_

_Celebrations, funerals_

_It's a Sunday morning I spend at ease_

"We're home!" They shouted.

The place was surrounded with silence. It was quiet, too quiet…

"Funny… where'd they go?" Umeki said as she walked to the kitchen.

She found a sticky note posted on the fridge.

'_Went to buy some ingredients for later. –Aki'_

"What to do now…?" Umeki asked herself.

_Rise n' shine, Monday morning_

_Stuff like work, I'm going to drop it_

_And then, with you, this weekday afternoon I really want to go to the aquarium_

"Found anything?" Shirou asked as he entered the room.

Umeki handed the note to him, "So… why do you think the others came along?"

"Most probably to check the other parts of town."

"Say, I… I wanted to show you my favorite parts of the town yesterday but… I got a little…"

Shirou grabbed her hand, "Well, let's get going then."

He'd do anything to see her smile brightly just like before.

* * *

_Cloudy morning, ice cream toppings_

_Music's playing_

_High street shopping, chocolate cravings_

_Baby's crying_

"So this is the place?" He asked as Umeki opened the door.

"Yup!" She nodded.

It was an ice cream shop. Who knew she still had such a sweet tooth for ice cream… Indeed nothing's really changed about her. The two took their seats.

She blushed, "Hehe… I know it seems childish…"

"Still as cute as ever, Ume." Shirou said as he kissed her on the forehead.

_Stuff like "boyfriend," and "girlfriend"_

_We won't call each other that, but I love you anyway_

_It's always been more fascinating_

_To leave such enigmas unresolved

* * *

_

"There they are!" Hiroto called for the team's attention.

Endou, Aki and Kidou joined Hiroto as they gazed at the window. They saw Shirou and Umeki having ice cream together.

Kabeyama sighed, "They're making me hungry…"

"Yeah, you do have a point…" Tsunami replied.

Sometimes you just cannot understand the vague minds of some males…

* * *

_Things like dating, and dressing up_

_I'm not in the mood to do either, so won't my room be just fine?_

_The curtains are closed_

_As we spend this Sunday morning at ease_

"Wanna watch a movie?" Shirou asked as he and Umeki walked out the shop.

Umeki smiled, "Don't you remember the last time we watched a movie?"

"That was years ago. Don't tell me you still fall asleep."

"I tried watching one with Amaya and Emi a few months ago. I ended up dead to the world."

Silence surrounded the two of them as Umeki felt someone **(or a group of people XDD)** watching them.

She asked, "Shirou, did you feel something?"

"Feel what?" He replied.

"Never mind, maybe I'm imagining things." Umeki said as the two of them walked away, "Plus we still have one more destination to go to."

* * *

_Deadlines and appointments,_

_I like having things like that to do _

_If you get tired of love,_

_We'll sleep quietly, and it'll be fine, so there_

"Phew…" Natsumi sighed in relief.

Aki nodded, "That was close."

"How can Umeki sense something like that?" Haruna wondered.

* * *

_Stuff like "boyfriend," and "girlfriend"_

_I like it better when we don't call ourselves that_

_It's always been more fascinating_

_To leave such enigmas unresolved_

"Beautiful isn't it?" Umeki said as they arrived to their destination, "They never cease to amaze me whenever I come here…"

The two were at the outskirts of the town. A place where they were surrounded by the fairness of the plum blossoms.

Shirou stared in awe, "_Ume _blossoms…"

"Whenever I get kind of lonely, I come here and take time to relax." Umeki said as one of the blossoms fell on her hand.

The two lay on the ground as they watched the blossoms slowly fall.

"This is how your parents thought of your name right?" Shirou asked, looking at Umeki.

She closed her eyes, "Yeah… I wonder what made them think of my name… Umeki."

"I can think of many reasons." Shirou murmured.

Nothing can ruin this moment for them…

* * *

**So for those who don't know what _Ume _means, it means plum in Japanese and plums symbolize devotion. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review~!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**I changed a few things so this isn't the last chapter… yet. My reasons for deleting chapter five well… I wasn't so satisfied. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven (Too bad I can't buy them XDD). I only own Umeki, Amaya, Emi and the plot.

* * *

**

Somehow I felt nostalgia taking over me once again. I took a small walk around town. Shirou and the others needed to do some training so I was left to get some rest or whatsoever.

"Hey!" Amaya and Emi shouted as they ran to me.

"Do you guys need anything?" I asked.

"Umm… nothing much." Emi replied.

Whenever Emi says something like that, I always get this feeling she knows something but since she's with Amaya, I'd suspect the two. This doesn't sound so good…

Amaya smirked, "Mayumi said she saw you with Fubuki."

'_Oh that…'_

I blushed, "I can explain you see I was-"

"Are you guys are dating?" Emi asked.

"Sort of… Wait, d-dating!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

* * *

Practice ended earlier than I expected. I wonder what Ume's up to at this time. Endou, Kidou, Gouenji and I were about to go back Ume's place until we saw her with Amaya and Emi. It seems like they were the ones who saw us first and approached us.

"Hey Umeki!" Endou greeted.

Umeki smiled, "Hey guys!"

'_That smile… it still shows a hint of sadness…'_

"So what's next for the members of Inazuma Japan since training's over?" Emi asked, "If you guys don't have any plans, do you guys want to help us with some strategies?"

Amaya sighed, "Don't you think we can do that on our own, Emi?"

"I know but… what about asking help from the world level? Plus it's quite a rare opportunity."

"Sure we'll help." Kidou nodded, "Plus I don't think it's safe for just three girls to be by themselves."

* * *

On our way to the library, I couldn't help but feel Amaya sort of uneasy. Funny she was fine moments ago.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She smiled a bit, "Oh, just kind of bummed out. I'll be fine."

'_I hope she's right about that.'_

I felt someone hold my hand. Shirou should stop surprising me like that… He tends to trigger all those memories during our childhood.

I smiled, "You like giving me mini heart attacks, don't you?"

"As long as it won't kill you." Shirou laughed.

"So Umeki, do you play any other sport other than soccer?" Endou asked.

"Well I love figure skating. But I still prefer soccer." I replied.

It's been awhile since I've stepped on the ice rink. I don't think I'll able to perform those jumps and spins anymore.

* * *

Once we arrived, Kidou and Amaya were arguing about tactics. None of us were able to share our opinions due to the death glares they kept sending to each other. Gouenji and Emi decided to read some books while waiting for the small war to calm down a bit. Ume and I just watched the argument happen. As for Endou, he was trying to stop the two from murdering each other.

"What's the point of asking for my help?" Kidou glared at Amaya.

She answered back, "I didn't ask for anything. And you have no right to tell me that this strategy won't work! You have your own team!"

"Come guys, calm down. We can get kicked out for making too much noise." Endou said nervously.

"Correction, they'll be the only ones kicked out." Emi said as she turned the next page of the book she was reading, "They'll settle down eventually, right Gouenji-kun?"

He replied, closing the book he read, "This is a first seeing Kidou like this so I'm not that sure."

"I guess you're right. I've never seen Amaya so mad my whole life. She's usually really calm…"

Ume sighed, "So much for the meeting…"

"Do you think you could stop them?" I asked.

She sweatdropped, "I don't think so… Let's give them a few more minutes before trying anything."

That few minutes become an hour and a half… Thankfully they stopped and we thought of doing anything that won't involve strategizing.

"What now?" Endou asked as all of us went out of the building.

"Anything but watching a movie please." Ume replied.

"What about the Amusement Park?" Amaya suggested.

Emi smiled, "Sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

**Please Review~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rain: Hey guys! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Snow Angel X3 Umm... am I right?**

**I.E. Cast: *anime fall* **

**Emi: To the disclaimer!**

**Umeki and Amaya: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven and the song "Addicted to You" by Utada. She only owns the plot and us...**

* * *

Emi sighed, "I change my mind, and maybe we should just go back…"

Ever since they entered the Amusement Park, a lot of people have been staring at all of them. Well you can't really blame them. Who wouldn't be shocked if a bunch of regular girls were hanging out with some of the members of Japan's national team? Okay maybe it depends on the kind of person… but you get the picture.

A girl gasped, "Wait, Gouenji-kun has a girlfriend?" She gossiped with her friends.

They were talking about Emi and apparently she wasn't so happy hearing that while Gouenji didn't mind it at all. Emi wanted to strangle them but it's not worth her time nor would the others allow her to…

"Ugh… I should've stayed home today…" She groaned.

"Wanna split up into groups you guys?" Amaya asked, "We'll be able to enjoy the place more. Let's just meet here later."

Everyone nodded, "Sure!"

* * *

'_There's no need to see each other  
I have a lot of things I need to do  
We don't need to talk every day  
It's annoying that my phone bill is piling up'_

"You know this is the first time I've been inside an amusement park." Emi cheeks burned a slight hint of pink.

If her blushing was of embarrassment or something else, Gouenji wasn't so sure.

"Oh my gosh! It's Gouenji!" A group of girls shouted.

Gouenji immediately grabbed Emi's hand as the two started running for their dear lives. Maybe the amusement park wasn't such a great plan after all.

'_There is no such thing as unchanging love  
We grow stronger because there's uncertainty  
I won't tell anyone about us  
We're not kids'_

After out running the fans, they decided to stay in a secluded area for the time being. They need time to regain their energy.

"Plan on staying here the whole day?" Gouenji asked.

Emi replied, "It depends on you but if we're getting chased again then I'm staying here."

* * *

'_It's not a road without an end  
You should've chosen someone else'_

Endou was keeping an eye on Kidou and Amaya since he's still worried that they might have another argument. Also, the fact he'll be chased by fans and maybe media, he decided to stay with them.

"The Balloon and Dart game sounds fun." Endou stated as they walked.

He sighed. No reply or response from the two at all. Oh well, just keep walking then…

_'It's a funny story_  
_Even when you hurt me I'm back for more_  
_I think I'm addicted to you_  
_Even if we can't meet_  
_It's not like I'm gonna die_  
_We know each other's circumstances'_

"I-it's nice to see you Amaya." A girl approached her.

"Chiyo, what brings you here?" She asked.

Chiyo Honoka, a fellow member of Sessou's soccer team. She's known as the shyest person in the team but despite that, she's a skilled defender and is very courteous.

She smiled, "Well… you see, a friend of mine from America came and my parents told me to…"

"Chiyo, is everything alright?"

To find out her friend was Mark Kruger, one of the representatives of the American team. That's another friend who knows someone who was part of the FFI.

'_But it hurts like this  
I wanna see you everyday  
What am I supposed to do with these feelings?  
I wanna be an adult right now  
But I can't be one so suddenly  
Oh baby (Oh baby)  
I think I'm addicted to you'_

"Mark?" Endou and Kidou said in disbelief.

He grinned, "Long time no see guys."

"Did you need anything Mark-kun?" Chiyo asked.

"I got worried since you suddenly wandered off. Don't scare me like that…" Mark replied.

Chiyo blushed. She's never realized how much he cares for her.

Amaya smirked a bit, "So where are you guys headed?"

The two replied together, "Anywhere I guess."

* * *

'_There's no need to want each other  
We need whitewashing too  
Your phone is set to voicemail at night  
I wanna call you back to hear your message one more time'_

"Seriously, of all rides the Ferris wheel? Isn't this a little… cliché?" Umeki said as she leaned her head on Shirou's shoulder.

She was actually enjoying the moment with him. No worries, no anything… everything was just perfect. All they needed to do is enjoy the view, nothing more.

"Well at least we're not really noticed around here." Shirou smiled, holding Umeki's hand, "Also I couldn't think of anything else."

Umeki chuckled, "True enough."

_'I'm in love with you_  
_I know you want me too_  
_It's not like I don't say it because I can't'_

After getting off the gondolas, they decided to get something to eat. Being a sweet tooth, Umeki bought some mouth-watering cotton candy.

"Wanna take a bite Shirou?" She said, taking her first bite, "It's really good."

"No thanks, I think its better seeing you enjoy the cotton candy." He replied.

Umeki muttered, "Just like before…" She smiled a bit.

* * *

'_It's a sad story  
Every time you doubt me I love you more  
I think I'm addicted to you  
Everyone around me  
Has similar excuses  
They think reasons are necessary'_

This time, they wanted to try the different game booths. On their way to the Whack-A-Mole, they found Gouenji and Emi asleep on one of the benches.

The two were surprised, "Wait, is that…?"

All of a sudden, they found Amaya holding a giant penguin stuffed toy with Endou and Kidou helping her. And wait, and is that Chiyo with a… guy? How did all this happen? They just left a few hours ago and then they miss so much.

* * *

'_But it hurts like this  
I wanna see you everyday  
What am I supposed to do with these feelings?  
I wanna be an adult right now  
But I can't be one so suddenly  
Oh baby (Oh baby)  
I think I'm addicted to you'_

"So… Amaya, where'd you get the prize?" Umeki asked.

Amaya replied, still holding the stuffed toy, "Let's just say Kidou cheated."

Kidou simply smirked, "It's just strategy plus the game was pretty much fixed."

"Right…whatever you say but I'll still consider you a cheater."

"Still tired…" Emi yawned, "Are we near your place yet Ume?"

"Just a few more streets, you'll make it. Plus you were able to live coach's training." Chiyo replied, "Which means you've gone through worse."

The girls ended up laughing after that statement. One word to describe their training: despair. It's pretty hard to explain actually.

'_The yearning when we're apart  
And the love I feel when you're by my side  
Is both just as addicting  
Hold me instead of kissing me  
Don't stop so suddenly  
Oh baby (Oh baby)  
I think I'm addicted to you'_

"She acts normal around her friends yet she usually gets nervous when I'm around…" Mark sighed.

Kidou teased, "You sound sort of jealous."

"That's life isn't it?"

Shirou replied looking at Umeki, "Pretty much."

"So what's next after this?" Endou asked.

"I have this feeling they'll think of something." Gouenji replied.

'_Hold me instead of kissing me  
Don't stop so suddenly  
Oh baby (Oh baby)  
I think I'm addicted to you'_

* * *

**Rain: Next chapter... what's gonna happen next...?**

**Fubuki: *sweatdrop* You didn't plan the next chapter yet?**

**Rain: I'm a busy person during summer. Plus I still need to finalize a few things.  
**

**Umeki: That's hard to believe.**

**Rain: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh yeah can anyone suggest some dares?**

**I.E. Cast: WTF? What are you up to?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rain: Welcome to the short and cheesy seventh chapter of Snow Angel XDD  
**

**Umeki: It's really cheesy and it was _very_ intentional...**

**Emi: *sigh***

**Rain: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the song "Lovers in Japan" by Coldplay. I only own Umeki, Amaya, Emi, the other Ocs that may appear and the plot. **

**I.E. Cast: On with the chapter!**

* * *

'_Lovers, keep on the road you're on  
Runners, until the race is run  
Soldiers, you've got to soldier on  
Sometimes even right is wrong'_

"Ume, wake up." Shirou said, shaking her gently.

She checked the time. It was 4:30 in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet Shirou was dressed up for the day. What's he up to?

Umeki groaned, "Five more minutes… It's not even…"

Her words were cut off by Shirou giving her a kiss. Now she's wide awake and at the same time blushing furiously. Gosh that wasn't anything she expected in her whole life. She was thinking of getting soak by cold water rather than what just happened.

'_They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day, we're gonna get out_

Dressed up and ready, the two quietly left the house hoping that no one would notice. Still unsure of Shirou's intentions, she wondered where in the world he was bringing her.

"Shirou…" Umeki stopped her tracks, "Where are we going?"

He simply gave her a smile and held her hand, "We better hurry."

* * *

_Tonight maybe we're gonna run  
Dreaming of the Osaka sun  
Oh, oh  
Dreaming of when the morning comes'_

It took ten minutes but they made it. White sand and clear shores… indeed it was a serene place to be in. They sat on the white sand. Umeki couldn't help but think why they were here at a time like this.

Eventually the sunrise answered her question. It brought some old memories back. She felt nostalgia take over once again. It happened years back when Atsuya was still alive. Umeki suddenly came before dawn. She woke Shirou and Atsuya up just for the three of them to see the sunrise at Hokkaido. And later on it became a monthly tradition.

"You know, this actually became a habit." Shirou said, not taking his eyes off from the sky, "Also, the sunrise here looks better."

Umeki was speechless. Each precious memory replayed in her head. Shirou's being too sweet to her like always.

She gave him a kiss in the cheek, "You're being a little cheesy for my own liking. But I really appreciate this. Thank you…"

"Anything for you, Ume…" Shirou whispered to himself.

He couldn't help but feel really glad. The Umeki he knew was slowly coming back. Her smile didn't show that much sadness like before…

* * *

"They're so cute!" They heard someone squeal with delight.

They turned their heads and found the whole team. From seeing the grins, smirks or smiles planted on their faces, they must have seen and heard everything. Well there's no hiding now is there?

'_They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day the sun will come out'_

After doing a few sightseeing, they returned back to Umeki's home after a few hours. As on cue the telephone rang.

Umeki quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"_Ume, thank god you answered! I've been trying to reach you for half an hour." _A voice replied in the other line.

"Amaya? You seem…"

"_No time for chitchat. I'm inviting you to the masquerade ball tonight."_

"Wh-what! But you know that-"

"_Don't worry, they're invited too. See you guys at the ball!"_

"That's not what I meant! I was-" Before Umeki could finish her sentence Amaya put the phone down.

Amaya owes her big time for this… She never really loved gatherings especially if it involved wearing dresses.

"Something wrong?" Endou asked.

"I know this is sudden and all but…" Umeki took a deep breath, "Amaya's invited all of us to a masquerade ball tonight."

The whole team was in quite a shock, "EHH!"

Certainly this wasn't anything they've expected…

* * *

**I.E Cast: O_O**

**Umeki: *twitching* What is wrong with you?**

**Rain: I don't know where this is going but...**

**Amaya: *reading the next chapter* What the? You're not done b-but...**

**Rain: It might take time for me to post the next chapter *sweatdrop* I want to make it well... I don't know the appropriate word :DD**

**Kidou and Amaya: *anime fall* How long?**

**Rain: Weeks, a month... I don't really know... See ya all in the next chapter! X3  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rain: Finally! I've done it!**

**Amaya: But you said you'd update after three weeks! It's only a week!**

**Emi: Yeah, what she said!**

**Rain: I didn't have much to do so here's chapter 8!**

**Endou: Rain doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and the song "All the Right Moves" by OneRepublic. She only owns Umeki, Amaya, Emi and the crazy plot.**

**I.E. Cast: Hope you readers enjoy!**

* * *

After a whole afternoon of searching for an outfit, (It was hard looking for Kabeyama's size) they finally made it to the ball. They stood in front of the entrance awkwardly due to the fact they didn't see anyone they knew. Umeki was supposed to be somewhere around the sea of people since she went ahead of them.

"Most of the people here won't mind your presence. They're all here for business though they did bring their children with them. Most of them are the same age as us." A voice said from behind.

The team turned and found Umeki wearing a long white dress with matching high heels. She was already wearing her mask. Shirou couldn't help but blush. Dresses seemed to suit Umeki just fine. There's just no reasonable explanation why she hates wearing them. It might even be better for her to wear them more often.

"You look really captivating wearing that dress." Shirou smiled. It was actually more of a tease than a compliment.

Umeki blushed, "Shi-Shirou! You know how much I hate being complimented about wearing anything like this…"

* * *

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

"A bunch of boys in the party want to meet you, Valentine." Amaya's mom said, "What about you introduce yourself?"

Amaya groaned after hearing that sentence. She hates the fact she has no choice but to follow and attend these parties especially since her parents want to set her up with someone. Every year boys in any kind of gathering she attends offer her to dance. She tries to reject them in a polite manner but now she's really sick of it. Why couldn't her parents get the point that none of them would ever impress her? Those guys are just… let's go with… not her type.

"Alright." She replied with a nod.

She walked away from her mother's sight and went to look for Umeki. She wanted her friend's help or at least presence to help her face another bland flavor of her life. Eventually she felt someone grab her shoulder. Her vein was about to pop. Whoever this person is, she's not in the mood right now.

"Listen, I'm a little busy so-" She turned around to find out that person was Kidou.

"Valentine? It's funny that Umeki never called you by that nickname." Kidou said as he let go of Amaya's shoulder.

* * *

_Let's paint the picture  
Of the perfect place  
They've got it better then when anyone's told ya  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

So far some of the members were somehow enjoying the ball after all. Endou, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Tachimukai and Tsunami were by the snack table, Hiroto was having a conversation with some person even if he didn't really get a single word the man was saying, some of the other members were having a conversation together and as for Gouenji he settled against a wall and observed.

"Well aren't you no fun…" Emi approached him, "By my guess, you were invited by Amaya as well."

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing with anyone?" Gouenji asked.

"Nah, I'm not the dancing type plus, I hardly know anyone around here. Mind if I join you instead?"

_I know we got it good, but they got it made,  
And their grass is getting greener each day,  
I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down,  
Before anybody's knowing our name They've got..._

Gouenji was surprised by Emi's reply. Indeed she wasn't your average girly girl. At first Gouenji judged her as some frail girl because of her innocent appearance but he was wrong. Emi was different in a good way. This made her enticing to Gouenji's taste.

He nodded, "It's fine."

"Thanks!" Emi grinned as she leaned right next to him, "You know… Amaya's one of the very few members of her family to engage in sports. Because of this, she's quite popular with her parents' business partners or friends."

"That explains the other teens other than us but what about you tell me about yourself? We didn't get a chance to know each other more because of what happened in the amusement park."

Emi couldn't help but laugh a bit. Was he really serious about this? Sure guys have asked her a couple times but this time it was a little different.

* * *

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

"Still no sign of her…" Umeki sighed.

She didn't really have much to do. Curse you gatherings… This must be the sole reason Amaya hates being here. Her thoughts were interrupted by Shirou who kissed her right hand.

"Kanō-sei ga arimasu watashi wa kono odori ga arimasu ka?" He asked.

Umeki smiled, "Of course."

Shirou lead the way to the ballroom floor and held Umeki by the waist with one hand and held her hand with the other. Umeki blushed beet red embarrassed being held close. Until the thought that she's been sharing the same bed with him… the thought went away.

* * *

_They say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down_

"Thanks, Kidou." Amaya smiled a bit at her partner.

"It's nothing. Besides, I don't think you'd want to be with anyone else." He smirked.

Amaya blushed as her heart skipped a beat. No, she can't be falling for someone like him. She wasn't supposed to fall for anybody at all! She told herself she wouldn't yet…

_Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like  
Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?  
It can't be possible... the rain can fall  
Only when it's over our heads.  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away.  
Over the world that's dead. They've got..._

Amaya quickly looked away from him, "What you did a year ago has nothing to do with it."

"So you do remember." Kidou said, amused by her reaction.

"R-remember what?"

Kidou cupped Amaya's chin and smirked. Since her guard's down, she didn't seem like a good liar. She still remembers every single little detail that happened when they met. She was just being stubborn like before.

* * *

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

"Umeki have you seen Amaya?" Amaya's mom approached her and Shirou.

The two stopped dancing, "No, I haven't seen her." Umeki replied.

That was when she saw Amaya with Kidou. Her eyes widened. The two were inches apart, about to kiss. She might as well lie for her friend's sake.

"Maybe Amaya went to meet her suitors." Shirou grinned.

"Maybe, but she seems to dislike the idea. Alright, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her." Amaya's mom said as she left.

The two sighed in relief. But how long can they cover like this?

"You saw them too?" Umeki asked.

Shirou smiled, "Well at first, they seemed to be having some conversation but then you know…"

"So... what now? I'm kinda too lazy to dance."

"What about joining the others then?"

"Alright, lead the way."

_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_  
_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_

"Hey Umeki, Fubuki!" Endou waved hi as the two came.

"Done dancing already?" Tachimukai asked.

Fudou smirked, "Maybe they did something else like… I don't know a make out session?"

"W-what?" Umeki and Shirou faces turned beet red.

Haruna hit Fudou with her purse, "Stop teasing them, Fudou! They're too innocent."

Umeki sweatdropped, "Umm… thanks Haruna…"

She wasn't really sure if Haruna's words were quite accurate but they were in a sort of way. Umeki might as well owe her for defending her and Shirou.

"Has anyone seen Kidou-kun?" Fuyuka asked.

Hiroto shrugged, "Come to think of it, he disappeared moments after we arrived."

"What the-? Weren't you talking to some dude?" Midorikawa inquired.

"I was but I kinda ditched the guy. He was talking about some kind of invention or that's what I understood anyway."

Umeki chuckled, "Funny that happened to me when I ended up dragged to something like this months ago. Déjà vu... Well, wherever Kidou is, all we know for sure is he isn't causing any trouble right?"

"Yup!" The whole team nodded in agreement except for Fudou who just stayed silent.

* * *

_It don't matter what you see  
I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say  
I know I could never fake  
Someone that could sound like you._

"I stole your first kiss." Kidou said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone, looking at Amaya in the eyes, "You had the same expression on your face."

Amaya scoffed, "Like that matters to me."

"You enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? It was a reflex action-"

Her word cut off by Kidou kissing her. Was she feeling bliss? Amaya's body took over and she replied to the kiss. After what seemed like forever, both stopped and started gasping for air.

"I… hate it… when you're right." Amaya panted.

_All the right friends in all the right places_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_They've got_  
_All the right moves in all the right faces_  
_So yeah, we're going down_

"I know." Kidou grinned, caressing the girl's cheek.

"What's done is done…" Amaya sighed.

Even if she could rewind all the things that happened to her, she wouldn't. Looks like her flavor of life is starting to get interesting.

"D-did you see that?" Haruna said in disbelief.

Sakuma pinched himself, "With my eye, yes… yes I did."

"Too bad I didn't bring the camera…"

_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_  
_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_

Fudou cleared his throat and they all turned. He was holding a phone… a _camera phone._ Oh he better make sure he didn't take a picture or video them.

"You didn't…" Amaya gave Fudou the death glare.

Fudou laughed, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

Umeki sighed, "He did… right guys?"

"Yup." Hiroto nodded.

Amaya cursed to herself. It may not be professional but she will get her revenge… somehow.

_Yeah, we're going down_

"Amaya, there you are." Her mother approached her, "The boy you're with… Kidou Yuuto-kun was it?"

"Uhh… yeah." Amaya nodded.

They met all because of a business discussion. Thanks to her parents Amaya was forced to get to know Kidou more no matter how much she dreaded it.

"Kidou-kun, do you mind if I have a word with you?" Amaya's mom asked.

"Hai." He nodded as the two of them were about to leave.

Amaya's mom grabbed her daughter's hand, "You're coming too."

_All the right moves... heeey_  
_Yeah we're going down_  
_They say_  
_All the right moves... heeey_  
_Yeah we're going down_

"…Did I miss anything?" Endou appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah!" They all jumped, "Endou! Don't scare us like that!"

Some day it was for all of them… Well for some that is.

* * *

**Amaya: ...Rain, are you planning to pair someone up again?**

**Emi: I think the answer here is might.**

**Rain: *smiles evilly* Well I don't know XDD**

**Umeki: *anime fall* Please Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rain: Ugh… so far I think that this is the vaguest chapter I've made…**

**Umeki: At least you'll get to publish before school?**

**Rain: Don't remind me… Anyways, I'd like to thank CutiepieSakura123 for the idea of the next coming chapters! You have cured my writer's block! XDD**

**Amaya: So… who'll do the disclaimer?**

**Gouenji: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. She only owns Umeki, Amaya, Emi and the crazy plot.**

**Emi: You're question has been answered.**

**Rain: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It's been two days since the masquerade ball. Those two days consisted of Umeki and the managers shopping together in other words, having their quality girl time together. Life went on with it causing chaos and havoc around them and it all started with Amaya visiting them along with Emi.

Umeki opened the door, "Ohayo minna!"

"Hey Ume!" Emi smiled.

Umeki looked at Amaya who seemed a bit zoned out. She was concerned if there was something or someone bothering her best friend.

Amaya sighed, "Uh, hey… I need to ask you guys a favor…"

"Does… this involve me having to wear a dress again?" Umeki asked her friend.

"Nope, it's something different. I need to talk to the others about it as well."

"Sure, they'll be happy to see you guys again."

They went to the living room and found the members of Inazuma Japan surfing for a decent channel to watch.

"Ohayo!" Amaya and Emi greeted.

Hiroto grinned, "Nice seeing you girls too."

"You guys, Amaya wants to ask us something." Umeki said nervously. She wasn't sure what Amaya was going to say but she felt like it would be a mixture of good and bad.

Amaya took a deep breath and sighed. Dragging them to another problem of hers, would it be okay with them?

* * *

The whole team including Umeki and Emi shouted, "Ehhhh!"

"I'm really sorry to ask you all to come with me plus the fact that I dragged you all to the ball but…" Amaya clenched her fists.

Supposedly the ball was all she expected but meeting the person her parents (mostly her mom) want her to be with? This was far worse than anything she's been through.

"I don't get it why do we need to come with you?" Someoka asked.

"It's… hard to explain." Amaya said blankly.

"We have time." Natsumi replied.

"My mom's setting me up with some guy."

"Have you met him in person?" Haruna asked.

"They never told me who it is."

Silence surrounded the whole house. Going to a resort doesn't sound so bad. Anyway Coach Kudou was sort of occupied with some discussion with Sessou's coach, Michi. But who in the world's paying for their unpredictable who-knows-how-long-we'll-be staying at the resort?

All of a sudden, Kidou broke the silence, "Sounds fine with me."

"Nani? " Endou, Hijitaka and Kurimatsu almost fell off the couch.

"We won't be doing much for the next few days and I heard that the resort had a training center specialized for soccer training."

Toramaru's jaw dropped, "No way… really?"

Endou jumped off the couch, "Then I guess it's settled! We'll all go!"

"The only reason why Endou wants to go is because of that training center…" Aki muttered. Her statement made Fuyuka and Natsumi sigh.

Amaya grinned, "You better start packing then! We'll be leaving tomorrow around 7 a.m. Also, sleep early."

All of them nodded, "Hai!"

Emi immediately left the place. She seemed ecstatic for the trip. Umeki and Amaya just sweatdropped as they gazed on the spot their friend last stood. Who knew she could be that quick… Before Amaya was going to take her leave as well, she smiled at Kidou, mouthing a soft 'thank you' and leaving afterwards.

* * *

"Let's see… what about this one?" Umeki asked as she held a short skirt that she got from her closet.

She felt herself becoming more of a girly girl after asking herself. Next thing she knows, she'll be fine with dresses… ugh… Umeki shivered. She can't let that happen.

A voice asked, "When did you start caring about what you wear?"

It was Shirou. He went inside the room and sat on the bed as he smiled at Umeki. Fashion was actually never a top priority for his precious Ume. She would usually pick whatever's in her closet randomly.

"You can blame a friend of mine. Her name's Urabe Rika. Despite her being a little annoying most of the time, she's okay." Umeki said, holding a few clothes and putting it in a suitcase.

Shirou inquired, "You know Rika?"

"Well, we met in the mall a month ago while I bought some groceries. Anyways, you guys done packing?"

"It's pretty easy since you know."

"Oh yeah… Mind helping me then?"

* * *

Amaya entered her house and went to the living room. Her mom was there reading some books that might help her research while her dad was using his laptop doing research as well.

"So what did they say?" Her mom asked as she flipped a page.

"They're coming." Amaya replied, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"You don't seem excited." Her dad said, looking at his daughter.

"Actually, I am kind of excited."

* * *

**Amaya: What the hell! I'm gonna be set up? *brings out Katana*You'll regret writing this chapter and the next coming ones… *dark aura surrounds her***

**Emi: I guess chocolate and writing doesn't mix for Rain at all. It's pretty much poison for her.**

**I.E. Cast: *sweatdrop***

**Rain: *gulp* Please Review! Before Amaya tries to kill me! *runs for dear life***

**Amaya: Come back here! *chases Rain***


	11. Chapter 10

**Rain: Whoa, tenth chapter? Awesome!**

**Umeki: And I thought Amaya killed you.**

**Rain: Okay! In this chapter and the upcoming ones, expect new romance to bloom, a lot of cliché moments and some trouble to come ^^ Oh yeah, also a lot of switching of point of views.**

**I.E. Cast: That's a bad thing right?**

**Emi: Probably.**

**Rain: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. ****I only own Umeki, Amaya, Emi, the other Ocs that may appear and the plot. **

* * *

"Does she know yet?" A lady with long blond hair asked Amaya's mom.

Amaya's mom chuckled, "All she knows is she's gonna be set up."

"What about the boy? Have you talked to him yet?"

"I will but, I think he's already figured it out by now."

* * *

Amaya paced around the hotel lobby as the others looked at her in confusion. She was gonna lose it. They've finally arrived to the resort and her mom has disappeared somewhere. She really wanted to know the guy her mom wants her to be with badly.

"Hey Amaya." A boy with black spiky hair (kind of similar to Sora's from Kingdom Hearts) approached the girl.

Amaya stopped on her tracks, "Hayate?"

"I know mom said a cousin of mine's coming but, I never expected that person to be you. So, what brings you here?"

"You already know..."

"She's still at it, huh? Oh yeah, mind if I talk to the guy wearing goggles?"

"Uh... sure..."

"Your rooms are at the fourth floor and don't worry about having any roommates."

Hayate grinned and walked away with Kidou. Amaya felt curious but she couldn't let that bother her for now. Whoever her mom prepared for her, she better get ready. Let the challenge begin!

* * *

_"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."_

_- Bill Wilson_

* * *

I sighed as I lied down on my bed. I never really loved riding vehicles at all... Of all times I was about to fall asleep, I heard someone knock at my door. Great... I opened the door and nearly jumped. I never thought him of all people would drop by.

"G-Gouenji-kun..." I stuttered.

'_Real smooth Emi...'_

He smiled a bit, "Hey."

"Do you need anything?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me to check the resort out."

Somehow, I didn't feel as drowsy as before... does he have this kind of effect on people?

"Sure, I'd love to!" I replied with a smile on my face.

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is the way to the facility?" Shirou asked Hiroto and Midorikawa.

Hiroto nodded, "Yeah, we saw him pass this way a while ago."

I hope Endou and the rest who tried to training center are okay... I sighed. According to Amaya, the facility here is far worse than the training we've been through with Coach Michi. Well, we can expect that Inazuma Japan went through worse trials since they competed against the world, right?

Once we arrived, we heard some panicking in the facility.

"Someone, get us out of here!" I heard Kazemaru shout, "It's just like the Inabikari Training Center all over again!"

As much as we wanted to help them, the door was locked by a timer set on 9,000 seconds. I hope they'll be okay after the training.

"So... what now?" Hiroto asked, "Since we can't help and all..."

Midorikawa grinned, "All I know is that, Fubuki and Umeki better go and spend quality time together!"

I tilted my head and blushed, "Eh?"

"Midorikawa!" Hiroto and Shirou hit him on the head.

He rubbed his head, "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Whatever you do, don't listen to Midorikawa!" Hiroto said as Shirou held my hand and the two of us walked away.

"Shirou, where are we going?" I asked.

He simply kissed me on the forehead, "What about we get some ice cream?"

* * *

I walked out of my room and found Kidou and my mom talking. Wait a second, weren't Hayate and Kidou...? Something's wrong here. Before I had any chance of following them, Hayate grabbed my wrist.

"What!" I snapped.

He sweatdropped, "P-please don't kill me..."

'_Of all things he can think of, he thought that I'd kill him... Paranoid like always...'_

I laughed a bit, "Don't worry, I won't but why'd you-"

"Shouldn't you be with your other friends?" Hayate asked.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

I sighed. I can't believe I lost track of them. Hayate's going to pay for this. I guess I better start looking for either Umeki or Emi than wander around aimlessly looking for any sign of Kidou and my mom...

* * *

Sitting under a cherry blossom tree... Man, I felt like we were filming a romance movie. I watched the branches dance with the wind and the petals slowly land on the ground. I can see why Ume enjoys nature a lot.

"Won't the others look for you?" I asked Gouenji who was sitting right beside me.

He stayed quiet. You could say I got slightly annoyed. Eventually Gouenji lied down on my lap. Oh... what the hell! As much as I wanted to tell myself it was all a dream, I couldn't do anything about it...

"N-nani!" I blushed, "What are you-"

He closed his eyes, "Mind if we stay like this for a while?"

I felt sort of embarrassed. We caught some attention that included some girls squealing. I remember hearing one of them say that Gouenji and I make a good couple... That... that will never happen! Or maybe... I really am falling for the flame striker...

* * *

**Emi: W-wait... so when you said new romance that meant...**

**Rain: Yup!**

**Amaya: I guess we can expect a lot of things to happen.**

**Rain: If this chapter seems a little rushed, please inform me. I don't think I'm thinking straight anymore... Please give me some ideas for activities like going to the beach, etc.**

**Umeki: That's what you get for mixing writing and chocolate together.**

**I.E. Cast: Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Rain: Sorry it's sort of been a while since I updated. Anyways, I hope you readers will have fun reading this one :DD If you have any suggestions for the next chapters, I'm all ears! Oh, and sorry if this chapter seems kind of short.**

**Umeki: You guys better prepare...**

**I.E. Cast: We're all warning you**

**Emi: Rain doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. She only owns me, Umeki, Amaya and the other OCs that may appear.**

**Rain: Enjoy~ **

* * *

For some odd reason her alarm clock rang. Amaya groaned in annoyance as she covered her face with a pillow. She doesn't even remember setting an alarm at all! The more she ignored it, the louder it rang. She sighed and got up from bed.

She saw a package by her desk and opened it. Inside the package was a short white dress and a small note, _"Meet me at the beach, Valentine. The two of us need to talk." _From the writing, she inferred that the note was from her mom. All ready for the day, she wore the white dress and a pair of sandals.

"Be ready..." She told herself as she left her room.

Arriving at the beach, she found no sign of her mom but instead...

"You're late..."

Amaya couldn't believe it. This had to be some outrageous dream...

* * *

_"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain."  
_  
_- Author Unknown _

* * *

"Has anyone seen Amaya?" Emi asked, getting her glass of orange juice.

It was seven in the morning. Most of them were having their breakfast in the buffet. Tsunami, Tachimukai and Endou went surfing while some decided to try the training facility once more.

Gouenji replied, "Now that you mention it, none of us has seen Kidou either."

As the conversation continued, Umeki looked at Shirou who smiled at her. She felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled back.

"Aren't you two in a good mood today?" Fudou smirked, "Must've been busy last night."

Hiroto hit Fudou with a newspaper, "Don't give them any ideas. My room's beside Umeki's..."

Natsumi cleared her throat, "May I remind you two that some people are still eating..."

Fubuki blushed furiously while Umeki simply sweatdropped.

* * *

"Why does it have to be you of all people? I mean, sure we kind of know each other pretty well and all but seriously, my mom picked you!" Amaya practically shouted.

Kidou simply kept quiet. The two were taking a walk by the beach. Amaya took a deep breath and felt relaxed in no time. She felt her cheeks burning intensely as she ended up staring at Kidou. Sure he seemed different since he isn't wearing his cape and goggles but...

She asked, "Did she see anything during the ball? Did she see us...?"

The last words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Kidou smiled at her. He actually doesn't mind being set up with her. He still had a few things to find out about Amaya.

"Are we going to stay in the beach for the whole day? Your mom told me that she has a few activities in store for us around the resort." Kidou said, about to leave Amaya.

Amaya quickly grabbed his wrist, "Let's go."

* * *

Emi sighed, "Activities? This can't be serious..."

"I'm truly sorry not to mention it earlier." Amaya's mom replied, "But I promise that these activities may help all of you improve your skills."

"I hope so..." Amaya muttered under her breath as she and Kidou entered the room.

Everyone stared at the two, specifically because they were holding hands. Once Amaya realized it, she quickly let go of Kidou's hand and blushed. Her mom smirked a bit. Amaya couldn't help but feel her heart pounding.

For Amaya's sake, Umeki and Emi cleared their throats, "Going back about the activities…"

"Oh right." Everyone else replied.

Amaya's mom smiled and wrote on the whiteboard. They couldn't believe what their activity for the day would be… Rule one if you're in that resort: Expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Rain: This part I want to know what you readers want them to do swimming, exploring, even a treasure hunt… I don't really know what you guys are thinking so yeah, just give me your ideas and I'll see what I can do.**

**Amaya: Can't believe I'm being set up with Kidou…**

**Umeki: At least she didn't stick with the original plan of making a love triangle for you ^^**

**Kidou: A what? *gets chainsaw***

**Rain: *gulps and runs away***

**Kidou: *chases Rain***

**I.E. Cast: *sweatdrops* See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Rain: *sigh* Goodbye Summer... Anyways~ welcome to the twelfth chapter of Snow Angel?  
**

**I.E. Cast: *anime fall* You sound unsure and you're the author...**

**Rain: Uh, sorry. So this is the last chapter I'll be posting before school starts. It might take some time to update later on but I promise I will make up for it especially in the next chapter! I'm not sure what to say about this chapter but enjoy!  
**

**Emi: *reading Rain's notebook* ...What the?**

**Umeki: Unfortunately, Rain postponed the activity plot since she wanted to update and at the same time write a few cliché scenes...**

**Hiroto: Rain doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. She pretty much owns Umeki, Amaya, Emi, a few OCs that will appear and the plot.**

* * *

"Tr...Treasure hunt?" Amaya and Umeki stared at the whiteboard.

Amaya's mom smiled, "Unfortunately, it's a couple's only challenge. The others will be helping me with a few things."

"That's a relief..." Midorikawa, Hiroto and the managers said.

Amaya sighed, "So... let me guess, Kidou and I are dragged into this... am I right?"

"You're not the only ones. Umeki and Fubuki will be participating as well."

"Nani?" Shirou and Umeki blushed as some of the other members snickered.

Hayate slowly entered the room, "Umm... I think it's best to postpone the activity..."

His was covered with a few scratches and his clothes were a bit torn. Kabeyama and Kurimatsu started to shiver thinking that he was attacked by a wild animal.

"Umm... Hayate what happened to you?" Amaya asked her cousin.

"Oh, well... I brought Yoru out for a while then he pretty much caused some havoc so yeah..." He replied, scratching the back of his head, "I'm really sorry if anyone of you were looking forward to the treasure hunt."

"Thank you Yoru... Who knew that frisky cat would save me..."

Amaya's mom sweatdropped, "I guess the Treasure Hunt will be held tomorrow. If anyone else would want to sign up, just approach me."

* * *

"_Love is like the sun coming out of the clouds and warming your soul."_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

Emi went to her room and looked at the wall clock. It was only 8 p.m. It was too early for her to hit the hay. She sighed, thinking about the treasure hunt. It sounds like fun but where would she find a partner?

"Maybe asking them wouldn't hurt..." She said, lying down her bed, "But whom to ask...?"

At first Endou sounded like a good idea but maybe it wouldn't really work out... Kabeyama? Nah... Fudou? She doesn't trust him... Emi decided to go out to get some fresh air.

* * *

"So... what now?" Umeki asked Shirou as the two looked at the stars.

They were at the beach, sitting on the white sand. The only noise you can hear was the ocean waves and the trees dancing to the wind's direction.

"This," Shirou said wrapping his jacket around Umeki.

She blushed and held the jacket tightly. Right now, everything felt like a perfect fairy tale for the two.

"Looking forward to the hunt?" She asked, looking at Shirou.

He smiled, "Maybe, but I have a feeling we'd lose."

"Why's that?"

"It's just a feeling."

Silence surrounded the two and eventually they leaned forward, their faces inches apart eventually their lips met sharing a short yet passionate kiss.

* * *

"Gouenji-kun!" Emi approached the striker.

Supposedly he was on his way back to his room to get some rest. Emi couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed for disturbing him. From what she can see, he must've tried the training center.

She bowed, "Uh... maybe this can wait tomorrow..."

Emi was about to run back to her room until Gouenji got a hold of her wrist.

"Since you're already here, I don't mind. Need help with anything?" He asked.

Emi's heart started pounding. That wasn't her at all. Last thing she remembers, she was always comfortable speaking with guys but now it seemed really different. _Maybe it's because of what happened yesterday... _she thought.

"I... was wondering if... just maybe if you'd want to participate with me in the treasure hunt..." She said nervously.

Gouenji saw the redness of her cheeks spreading to her whole face. He smirk a bit seeing her somewhat priceless expression.

"If you really want to join, then count me in." He said coolly.

Emi smiled, "R-really?"

Gouenji simply nodded. Suddenly Emi kissed him on the cheek and ran back to her room. She seemed oblivious with what she did though.

"Thanks so much! I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted along the hallway.

Gouenji chuckled from what had just happened. The next day will surely be an interesting day in the resort.

* * *

The next day came faster than Amaya expected. The only Yoru did was delay the suffering.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to participate in the treasure hunt." Emi said approaching Amaya's mom.

"Uh... who's your partner going to be?" Natsumi asked.

Emi grinned, "Gouenji-kun."

The other members were in pure shock, "Ehh!"

Amaya's mom smiled, "Alright then."

Eventually the others noticed Hayate and a girl with long silver hair and purple eyes.

"Hayate? I thought you weren't going to-" Amaya was cut off by her cousin.

He sighed, "Well, it's pretty much punishment for bringing Yoru out... Oh yeah, this is Mira, a friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Mira bowed.

Ten minutes passed and other participants have come for the activity. Everyone was talking about what the price was for winning this event but Hayate already knew the fate of those who lose the competition and the reward of the winning couple.

"Looks like everyone's here. I'll be explaining the rules and mechanics." Haruna said, holding a few papers.

* * *

**Rain: On to the next chapter! *runs to computer***

**Amaya: So as you noticed in the plot, the treasure hunt will be in the upcoming chapter. **

**Endou: I wonder who's going to win the activity.**

**Emi: Please Review~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Rain: Long time no see and welcome to the first part of the treasure hunt! Oh yeah, to CutiePieSakura123, I change a few things in the mechanics of the hunt ^^; I hope you readers will enjoy this chapter after not updating this fic for almost three months? Maybe I'm exaggerating.**

**Umeki, Amaya and Emi: First part?**

**Rain: I wanted to lengthen the outrageousness of this so...**

**Kidou: *sighs* Figures...**

**Gouenji and Fubuki: Rain doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. She pretty much owns Umeki, Amaya, Emi, a few OCs that will appear and the plot.**

* * *

"What the heck?" Most couples murmured once Haruna finished explaining the mechanics of the hunt.

The goal of the treasure hunt was easier said than done. In order to find the treasure, the couple must win the given challenges in order to get a clue where the treasure is located. The winner gets to not suffer the consequences of losing unlike the runner-ups who'll be going on a dinner. I had to admit though it was a good way to develop a stronger bond with your partner but I still hate the idea that my mom had dragged me into something like this.

I glared at Kidou, "If we lose this, I'll kill you..."

He chuckled, "We might as well try our best to win this."

First challenge: ping pong. That doesn't sound so hard... Go ahead and throw whatever you can mom, I'll just have to make sure I overcome every single one of them!

* * *

_After each game, I want to be able to say: I gave it all I could, I gave it my best_

_- Unknown_

* * *

"Sorry I dragged you into this…" Emi sighed as she looked at Gouenji.

He replied nonchalantly, "It's fine, as long as you're enjoying this."

So far their chances of winning were slim. Kidou and Amaya had won the first challenge, meaning that they'd get the first clue to where the treasure is being concealed. The only bright side here was that they have survived the challenge, which gave Emi a small glimmer of hope.

"Next challenge will be beach volleyball." Natsumi said through a megaphone.

Around twenty more couples have fortunately survived along side them. This also included Shirou and Umeki who were so close to winning the first challenge but lost as well. Volleyball would be a hard one for our challengers most especially for those who play soccer specifically Gouenji, Emi, Shirou and Umeki; they're strikers for all that is good. Sure Kidou's a midfielder and all but hey, he's got Amaya who plays goalkeeper.

Umeki sweatdropped hearing Natsumi's announcement, "Oh great… another arm activity…"

Shirou chuckled hearing her words as he held her hand. One thing was for sure: it didn't matter if they won anyway since they'd end up having dinner together some time. **(Lol, I couldn't resist~ X3) **Umeki smiled back at her partner. The only moral support she needed was from him… His actions would always speak louder than words.

* * *

"Shoot!" Amaya exclaimed, not able to receive the ball and unable to hit it.

The ball landed on the white sand of their side. She could've sworn she saw her mom smirk at the sidelines for their loss. It was official… her mom is such a sadist… Hayate fist pumped the sky happy that he and Mira did not lose against his cousin. Kidou gave his partner a smile. Amaya laughed a bit accepting defeat… for now anyway. She never knew how much she could enjoy something like this. There were more obstacles to come anyway.

The next match was the finals between Hayate, Mira, Gouenji and Emi. God knows how they were able to make it this far…

"Good luck!" Natsumi cheered to both couples and she later blew the whistle.

* * *

**Rain: First half accomplished! I'm sorry if there isn't so much detail and all… It's been too long since I updated this…**

**Amaya: So… who's gonna win?**

**Rain: It's a secret :P**

**Emi: Aw… **

**Rain: Forgive me if this seems rushed and such. Oh yeah, want another special chapter but this time about Kidou and Amaya?**

**Umeki: Please review and tell us what you think. :)  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Rain: Here we go, part two. **

**Amaya, Emi and Umeki: Since you made a chapter, you might as well start this.**

**Kidou and Fubuki: *nods in agreement***

**Rain: Meh… Gouenji, disclaimer please?**

**Gouenji: …Why?**

**Rain: Because Emi wants you to!**

**Emi: *blushes* WHAT!**

**Gouenji: *smirks*****Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. She only owns Umeki, Amaya, Emi and the other OCs that may appear.**

* * *

Just when Emi was about to serve the ball, Natsumi blew the whistle once more which lead the lavender-haired girl to nearly fall; fortunately she regained balance. Amaya's mom went near the court.

She smiled, "What about we make the finals real interesting, shall we?"

Emi gulped and shuddered hearing her friend's mother's words. It's pretty much hard to tell if her words will be good news or what not.

Hayate laughed nervously, "Define interesting?"

"Anything goes so we can see the best of your abilities…" Amaya's mom smiled, "Besides this is the last match for this competition."

Hearing this, Hayate panicked. He'll get grilled up by a flaming volley ball during the match… Both Emi and Gouenji smirked. This will be a piece of cake!

"So much for beach volleyball…" Hayate sighed.

Mira grinned, "Oh come on; don't be such a kill joy!"

Poor girl, she didn't know what would happen next. Natsumi blew the whistle once more; Emi tossed the volley ball up in the air. After Hayate had returned the ball normally, he saw Emi wearing a sinister smile on her lips. She ran to the location where the ball was about to hit the ground and kicked it up in the air.

"Gouenji-kun, may you do the honors?" She winked at the striker.

He jumped and kicked the ball. Fire started to consume to volleyball. Hayate tried to return it but failed epically for his hands got burned. Natsumi then blew the whistle after that due to two reasons: sympathy and knowing that the other pair would have no chance against two flame strikers. Mira's jaw dropped witnessing that just happened.

"Umm…" Haruna sweat dropped, "The winners are Gouenji-san and Emi-san."

Some applauded while some just stared at Gouenji and Emi in pure awe or sheer fear.

* * *

"A bring me contest?" Emi, Umeki and Amaya looked at each other.

Kazemaru smiled, "Yup! I know it's kind of strange but-"

"Since my mom's the one hosting the whole event, of course it would be weird." Amaya smiled a bit, "She must be real bored at home nowadays."

Both Amaya's parents engaged in both science and business which made them known around Japan. Thing is, her mom had gotten bored of inventing and started to handle the business papers but further grew weary and decided to bother her daughter which somehow brought her to hooking Amaya up with different affiliated families whom they had deals with.

"Alright," The teal-haired teen sweat dropped, "Well, let's begin shall we? I'll give you guys the first riddle: My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, Fat, I am slow, wind is my foe. What am I?"

Umeki smiled and grabbed Fubuki's wrist, "Come on! I know what Kazemaru-kun's asking for. It's somewhere around the hotel."

"I thought you couldn't afford losing?" Kidou tapped Amaya's shoulder.

She nodded, "I know, I'm just thinking of a shortcut to get what's needed."

* * *

The brunette gave Kazemaru a candle and he smiled; the teal-haired boy gave Fubuki and Umeki a thumb's up and they waited for the rest to arrive back. Amaya and Umeki gave each other a competitive stare for the first time during the treasure hunt.

"Not bad." Amaya smirked.

The brunette grinned back, "Same goes for you."

"Ready for round two?" The teal-haired teen asked, "The next and last riddle –"

"LAST!" All contestants looked at him in shock, "How are you going to determine the winner if someone else finds it?"

"I wasn't supposed to say this but only one couple will be able to run back here later since there are pit traps at the err… someplace…"

Darn it, he was about to give helpful information out…

He then scratched the back of his head, "So the last riddle: The person, who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?"

Amaya and Umeki shuddered. Was there a cemetery NEARBY the hotel? Oh wait, if there's a forest nearby then maybe it's somewhere there perhaps? But it may take some time to find the item though…

* * *

Both Shirou and Umeki ventured in the resort's forest; the silver-haired teen sensed the fire in her eyes. She definitely wanted to win this round. And he knew exactly why; ever since they met, Umeki always had this knack for solving riddles.

Umeki stopped her pace, "Want to take a breather for five minutes, Shirou?"

He replied, "I'm alright. What about you, Ume?"

"Just a bit, but I'll manage."

The two then later reached a fork in their route. Were they close to the answer?

"So umm, right or left?" The brunette murmured.

"Not left."

They looked around to see Hayate and Mira trapped in some sort of web. All the couple could do was stare in great shock; that must be one of the traps they needed to keep an eye out for. Seeing the two like this, they should really trust their word for it. Might I add, as much as they wanted to help them down, there might be some other trap that may trigger; Kazemaru reassured that contestants will be assisted after the bring me contest though.

They made it inside a cave as a mist began to shroud the place; a dim light glowed as a figure slowly approached them, walking all dead-like. She wore a white kimono with bloodstains and her hair covered her face. Both Shirou and Umeki sweat dropped. Why was Natsumi dressed up like _Sae Kurosawa_ from _Fatal Frame_?

"Good job, you two." She smiled, "Well, aren't you the lucky ones?"

Shirou scratched the back of his head, "Umm… sure…"

"The item you're looking for is with Someoka-kun and Kabeyama-kun. We'll be escorting you guys back to Kazemaru along with the coffin."

"C-coffin?"

"Yeah," Umeki grinned sheepishly, "I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

* * *

**Rain: Wow, I haven't updated this in a while… And that's that! **

**Fubuki: Leave a review despite the long time it took her, please. *smiles***

**Umeki: *stares at Fubuki* S-see you all in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Rain: Yo guys~ Miss me?**

**Umeki: We apologize for the delay. Rain's going through a new level of writing.**

**Rain: Shh… That's our little secret guys.**

**Amaya: Apparently, she portrays some girl from **_**Persona 4 **_**in some site.**

**Rain: Okay, enough. I'm really sorry, guys, but a friend talked me to it. I used to portray Fubuki, but it didn't work out so well… ^^;**

**Fubuki: Er… Rain doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or its characters. She owns Umeki, Amaya, Emi, a few other OCs and the plot though. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

God, she just wanted to take her shirt off so badly. It was bad enough that her mouth was already on fire and she was out of water. Shirou looked at her with great concern; his face was flushed, but he seemed like he could still take it.

"Ume, are you okay? We can forfeit if you want." The silver-haired teen spoke, his blue hues gazing at her hazel ones intently.

"I-I can take it…" She said with a slight smile, beads of sweat forming across her forehead.

And so, her companion gave her one more bite of the noodles. Little did they both know that Kogure had added another dash of his spices in the dish…

Swallowing the piece that Shirou had fed her, the brunette collapsed. Her body couldn't bare the heat anymore. The managers began to fan her as her childhood friend stayed by her side, panicking slightly.

"U-Ume!" He said as he held her.

"I'll get some water!" Haruna said, rushing back to the hotel building.

The soccer player glanced at the rest of the tables. It seems like they earned the penalty for this round. They're going to have to sit back on the next challenge. No matter, at least it was some time for Umeki to recover.

* * *

Amaya sighed in exasperation. "I suck at this so bad…"

Kidou began to chuckle. Was Valentine really a perfectionist when it came to designs? Then again, she was the expected heiress to the Kotone Clan's Business and Architecture Corporation. She had to be a perfectionist when it came to designs, but this is a sandcastle competition…

The winners of the last match were Hayate and Mira. It seemed as if the two enjoyed Kogure's spices, which is pretty frightening for they may get ulcer in the later future.

"Now, now, Valentine," The strategist smiled a bit. "We both did a great job in making this."

Compared to the rest, their sand castle was pretty huge; it was a foot tall. The castle was pretty much detailed too. Small improvised flags made handmade by Amaya as she finished her design instructions to him were the last things they needed to put on.

As for Hayate and Mira, they seemed to match them in appeal. Their design was based on Rapunzel's tower. Impressive indeed, but it still lacked something. But then, who is the narrator to judge the creations of these teenagers?

Fuyuka then approached the two, "Ready for judging?"

They looked at each other, and then nodded. "Pretty much."

"Alright!"

The manager blew a whistle, which called the other three. Four pairs of eyes gazed upon the sand tower; they nodded to one another and gave the two a reassuring smile. They won the fifth challenge, which brought both of them to high-five each other.

"Yes!" Hayate laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Amaya.

The said girl huffed and glanced away. She got a comforting pat at the back by Kidou as he genuinely smiled at her.

"We still have three more challenges. We'll catch up." He said.

She sighed. "And if we don't?"

"We make the best out of our date. I'd love to understand you more, Valentine. After all, you've been very intriguing to me since we met."

His words caused Amaya to blush slightly. Her? Interesting? This guys was damn right strange to think of her of such. She was completely bland, dull, a bore to all her suitors. But why was he amused by her, she questioned.

* * *

"Alright guys, gather up!" Midorikawa and Hiroto said in unison as they grinned.

Everyone was back by the beach's shore once again. The two hosts were up on the stage while the due goalkeepers, Tachimukai and Endou were distributing some props to the challengers. Due to a penalty during the sandcastle competition, Gouenji and Emi had to sit out this one. It had something to do with a guy flirting with the Flame Striker's partner and him using Fire Tornado on him.

Umeki looked at the prop given to her with disgust. "Why…?"

Her close friend looked at it and tried to muffle her laughter. Umeki always hated dresses with a passion, but the outfit given to her was a totally different story.

"It's alright, Umeki. I bet you can…. Pfft…" Amaya could not finish her sentence as her captain glared at her.

"Put those on first and we'll start the photo shoot in a bit." Midorikawa spoke through the megaphone.

And so, the people watching looked at the challengers in interest. They began to wonder what were the possibilities of this match this time after the two 'dramas' that took place in the past two.

* * *

"And for our last contestants," Hiroto called. "Introducing… Fubuki Shirou and Kazuya Umeki!"

In a butler outfit, Fubuki walked to the stage. He scanned the other side of the platform for any sign of Umeki. Thing is, she was nowhere to be seen. The crowd began to murmur as Midorikawa began to look around for any sign of the Legendary Striker's partner.

Emi exclaimed, pushing the supposed missing girl. "Just go already!"

"W-whoa!" Umeki nearly tripped as she awkwardly walked to Fubuki.

Her face was scarlet as she was in a maid costume. Hiroto tried his best not to stare. Same applied to Midorikawa. Tapping on the pair's shoulder, the redhead pointed to Tachimukai who had a camera. In the count of ten, the two had to think of a pose. He then stepped aside, leaving them alone.

"U-um…" Shirou laughed nervously. "So what's are–"

His words were immediately cut off as he was pushed to the floor. Umeki approached him as if she was a feline. Her eyes were somewhat seductive, completely not the innocent Ume-chan that he knew. The silver-haired teen blushed due to the proximity, their lips nearly touching.

"E-EH!" All said in unison as the camera flashed.

There was no doubt who the winners were.

* * *

**Rain: *rolling on the floor; laughing***

**Fubuki: *blushing like there's no tomorrow* …**

**Umeki: L-leave a review and hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Special Chapter: Accidental Valentine

**Rain: Belated Valentine's Day, lovelies! Pfft Valentine XD**

**Amaya: ... *is not amused* I see what you did there.**

**Umeki: As of the moment, Rain had decided to make a special chapter in honor of the Day of Hearts! We hope you guys enjoy. *bows***

**Rain: Kidou, disclaimer please~**

**Kidou: *sighs* I suppose this can be my gift to you for Valentine's. Rain doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters. She only owns Umeki, Amaya, Emi, a few OCs that appear now and then, and the plot.**

**Rain: ... For a rich guy, you're pretty cheap...**

* * *

_Amaya quickly looked away from him, "What you did a year ago has nothing to do with it."_

* * *

"Amaya~"

Her mother's voice made her shudder slightly as she hid behind the nearest wall. The teen could hear the clicking of her heels getting louder and louder. She began to pray to Amaterasu that her mother won't close in. And by miracle, the goddess answered her plea without falter. Who knew birthday miracles existed?

That was until she heard a voice behind her. "Hiding from someone?"

"Holy-"

Nearly losing her balance, she was caught by the same guy who had startled her. She could see through his goggles. Those piercing red eyes, calm and calculating demeanor... She immediately knew who he was. She should be running away from him by now, not staring into his vague mask of emotions.

"Kidou Yuuto," He said as he let her go. "It's nice to meet you again, Miss-"

She let out a scoff, her arms akimbo. "No need for formalities. Just call me Amaya. What in the world brings a boy from the rival group to the Kotone Residence?"

Was he here due to being a candidate of one of her new possible suitors. Geez, her mom's getting crazier by days that pass. It was starting to scare her. Why can't she concentrate with studies and taking over the business before getting married? Wasn't that the most practical way to face life?

The strategist shrugged, giving a smug smile. "Not sure, actually. I was told it had something to do with... certain matters at first, but things seemed to have changed."

The girl's purple hues narrowed a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I have this small errand to fulfill. Your mother said that you should come along."

"And why should I come along?"

"Well, she said if you refuse, you might have to transfer schools and you'll be betrothed soon."

"... So where are we headed?"

* * *

A walk around Osaka, it isn't as bad as she thought. But the goalkeeper wished she was with her friends rather than being with well... a slight stranger. Slight because she has encountered him more than once due to social gatherings. And due to such, they knew one another's basic information.

Silence surrounded them as the cold breeze began to blow. Amaya's eyes gazed on the couples along the streets. How cheesy, she mused.

"Oh right, Valentine's..." She muttered under her breath.

Not only has she turned fourteen today, but today was an international celebration of the hearts. It wasn't like she had anything against the idea, but she was getting sick of seeing people smooch as she blows the flame of her birthday candle; it's a real awkward sight to get a glimpse of. Good thing her parents allowed her not to celebrate this time.

All of a sudden, Kidou spoke. "Did anything to commemorate your special day earlier?"

Instead scoffing or retorting with a sharp tongue, Amaya merely shook her head. Perhaps she was just being an ass earlier.

"Nothing, really. But hey, getting some me time is once in a blue moon nowadays."

"True, I know the feeling. Having people watch what you're doing, expecting higher than average grades..."

"Dealing with things that people our age don't usually deal with, it's all a burden at times."

Thus, it made her wish that she could control her lifestyle as if it were some dress-up doll... Expectations, acting all proper were always necessary to the eyes of many; the world is a cruel place after all.

* * *

Silence surrounded them once again as they reached the city's park; no one was around other than them and the site of at least five fireflies that flew about.

"Wait a sec... I thought you had an errand?" Amaya arched a brow, her arms akimbo once again like previously.

Kidou nodded, showing no sign of panic whatsoever. "I did and that was to spend time with you."

"W-what? So you mean all this time, we were practically having a date?" She glared as she took a step forward. "I can't believe this-"

Wow, she was such a klutz today! Her companion had caught, but this time with a small twist. Their lips had accidentally met...

Instead of pulling back, something made Kidou not to. He had to admit, she had pretty soft lips. Hm, how unlikely of him to think of, especially for someone like him who's supposed to be rational, professional and serious most of the time.

...After all this, Amaya will most probably try to have this guy assassinated.

* * *

**Rain: Ahaha... this is gold.**

**Kidou: Indeed, it is.**

**Amaya: I am so going to kill both of you...**

**Rain: See you all in the next chapter~! Not sure when I'll update, but yeah!**


End file.
